1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly for preventing camshaft axial movement, commonly referred to as "cam walk" or "camshaft end-play". More particularly, this invention relates to a camshaft timing gear cover including a mechanism which prevents camshaft end-play and allows easy adjustment of the camshaft end-play.
The timing gear cover assembly of the present invention is particularly well-suited for use with internal combustion engines having a drive sprocket or gear which provides valve timing between the camshaft and the engine crank shaft. Throughout the specification, reference will be made to the use of the assembly in internal combustion engines of this design, however, it should be realized that the invention could be utilized in a variety of engines wherein camshaft end-play is a concern and an ability to rapidly adjust end-play is desirable.